


Familiar

by pulangaraw



Category: Life/Standoff
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Porn Battle VIII</p>
    </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII

**Familiar**

It's familiar, Matt's skin soft under his fingertips. The same skin he stroked twelve years ago. And yet, it's also completely new. There is softness where twelve years ago he'd felt bones under the skin. There are some new scars on Matt's hands, one on his left elbow, one on his knee and one – a graze from a gunshot – on his right upper arm.

There is also less of a tan – Matt doesn't spend much time relaxing in the sun anymore. The new job doesn't leave much time for sunbathing. Charlie remembers Matt twelve years ago – sprawled on a towel, all long limbs and dark hair. The hair is still dark, but now there are a few greys mixed into the black. Sometimes Charlie wonders if they're because of the job or because of him.

He strokes his hand up the inside of Matt's thigh – pushing the dark hair against the grain. Matt twitches – that too is familiar. He's always been ticklish there.

Charlie wonders how familiar his body is to Matt. He wonders how much he's changed in the last twelve years. There are more new scars than he cares to count. He's still almost as bony as he was back then. The tattoos are new. He still likes it when Matt kisses between his shoulderblades.

“You done cataloguing me?” Matt asks and Charlie looks up from where he's slowly circling a finger over the scar on Matt's knee. Matt smiles at him, sprawled lazily on his back, his hard cock the only hint – besides the verbal reminder – of his impatience.

“Not quite,” Charlie says, smiling back, “There's one more part I haven't had a good look at yet.”

Matt's pupils widen, he shifts slightly on the sheets. “Get to it, then.” He waves a hand in invitation.

And Charlie is more than happy to do what Matt says.

He slides his hand up to cup Matt's balls, eliciting a groan that is both familiar and new – strange how that is possible – how people can never make the same sound twice. He should mention it to Reese some time.

He uses his other hand to hold Matt's cock as he licks a long stripe from base to tip. “God,” Matt says.

“I think I'd have noticed that,” Charlie answers. Which earns him a half-hearted smack over the head.

Charlie closes his lips around the head of Matt's cock, slides down; sucks as he slides back up. The taste is familiar too. All Matt. Charlie likes how Matt tastes. He likes it even better than fruit. Which says a lot. He considers telling Matt, but then decides against it. There's a time for talking and there's a time for sucking cock. And now is definitely the latter.

He curls his fist around the base or Matt's cock and begins a rhythm, matches it to his tongue and lips. Matt's hips twitch in aborted attempts to push up, push into Charlie's mouth and Charlie likes that too. He used to like it twelve years ago – having Matt fuck his mouth – and he likes it still. So he relaxes his jaw and urges Matt on, let's him fuck his mouth.

Matt groans and fists a hand into Charlie's hair, holding him in place. That is familiar too, but Charlie refuses to think of it. Instead he thinks of Matt. Matt sprawled on the soft mattress. Matt's cock, hard and heavy in his mouth. Matt's taste on his tongue.

It doesn't take long. It's been a while and Matt has never been very good at holding out. Matt comes with a moan, arching up off the bed.

Afterwards Matt pulls Charlie up, kisses him sloppily and says, “My turn.”

Charlie's happy to oblige.

 

The End


End file.
